Reducing noise levels associated with airport environments has become a progressively higher priority within the aircraft industry. However, increasingly stringent noise regulations have resulted in an increase in air traffic inefficiencies and a reduction in airport productivity. For example, at many airports, current capacity is largely controlled by the hours of operations, which are typically confined to mostly daylight hours in order to prevent or mitigate noise pollution. During aircraft takeoff, approach, and landing operations, noise is generated in large part by the aircraft engines and airframe components. With the advent of high bypass ratio engines, a significant reduction in engine noise has been achieved, with continued advancements being made.
A significant source of airframe noise originates with the aircraft high lift system. In particular, slotted leading edge slats produce high noise levels because of the flow recirculation that occurs in a cove region located on a rear side of a deployed leading edge wing slat. Conventional wing slats are configured to mate with the leading edge of the aircraft wings so that each slat and wing together create a desired airfoil shape when the slat is retracted against the leading edge of the wing. In doing so, conventional slats may have a leading edge that is substantially shaped like the leading edge of the wing, but have a rear side that is generally concave in shape as it is shaped to mate with the generally convex leading edge of the wing. When the slat is extended forward and rotated downward for high lift operations, the concave shape of the rear side of the slat creates a cove in which the ambient airstream flowing around the slat recirculates, creating noise.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.